


The Most Important Detail of All

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Frasier Drabbles [1]
Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Daphne POV, Discussion and hints of Niles/Daphne, Drabble, Episode: s07e10 Back Talk, Gen, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It was all a silly misunderstanding, but Daphne is still confused about one detail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.

Now that Daphne knows what Dr. Crane actually meant, she can look back on their hilarious misunderstanding and laugh. Imagine, Dr. Crane—in love with _her_!

One detail still confuses Daphne, so she decides to ask.

“When I said to your father, ‘Dr. Crane's in love with me,’ he said it's been going on for six years now. What did he mean by that?”

Dr. Crane, loopy from his medication, replies, “Oh, that…he meant Niles!”

Daphne moves backwards in shock. “What?”

“Niles... he's crazy about you!”

Oh, _Dr. Crane_ is in love with her. Daphne heart races at this revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for this show. Also, according to Microsoft Word, it is exactly 100 words. A03's weird word count strikes again!


End file.
